The maintenance of golf course ponds and water hazards presents a challenge for greenskeepers. By their nature and purpose, golf course water hazards are positioned to entrap the golf balls of all but the most skilled golfers. As a result, a significant industry has developed in the reclamation and resale of golf balls from golf course streams and ponds. In addition, golf course water hazards are also susceptible to the accumulation of twigs, unwanted plant life and litter which creates an unsightly appearance, and which may detract from the overall favorable aesthetics of the golf course.
In an effort to maintain a pleasant golf course environment, greenskeepers periodically clean the bottom of ponds, streams and other such water hazards to remove debris such as golf balls, litter, twigs and any unwanted plant life which accumulates therein. Pond and stream cleaning is usually done manually by a scuba diver who enters the water hazard, and manually collects the debris from the pond or stream bottom.
Manual cleaning of golf course water hazards is both inefficient and time consuming. As well, the use of scuba equipment necessitates that the diver is wholly immersed in the water, which may possibly lead to infection or diseases if water borne bacteria is present, or even death in the event of equipment malfunction. In addition to the inherent dangers associated with the use of scuba equipment, in various areas in the southeast United States, the presence of alligators in golf course water hazards places the diver in further jeopardy.